Podría, pero no
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Él podría decirle muchas cosas. Podría decirle que ese día está bonita, que su cabello ha crecido mucho en estos años y que se ve mejor con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Podría hacerlo, pero la verdad es que no, que es preferible así.


Disclaimer: Yo no soy Kishimoto ^^

El fic está situado en más o menos el 321 de Naruto, cuando él se entrenaba para completar el Rasen-shuriken. También tiene parte del capítulo 437 y del 98. Sin más que contar, el fic va de regalo para Paniquera, que es un amor de chica 3 (aún debo terminarte el de true colors, pero éste me ha salido antes, así que allí va ^^) ¡Primer Naru/Hina así que no me maten! ¿Eh? xD

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

* * *

Recomendación musical:

_Make this go on forever_-Snow Patrol

* * *

Él podría decirle muchas cosas. Podría decirle que ese día está bonita, que su cabello ha crecido mucho en estos años y que se ve mejor con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Podría hacerlo, pero la verdad es que no, que es preferible así.

Están en el puesto de ramen, sentados uno al lado del otro y con las miradas hacia el frente. Naruto se encuentra allí porque Ichiraku es su parada de todos los días y Hinata porque, según le ha dicho entre pequeños balbuceos, Kiba está en el hospital recuperándose de una misión y ha vuelto de ir a visitarle.

-Entonces… ¿Les ha ido bien en la misión?- Pregunta más por romper el hielo que por otra cosa, puesto que ya había ido a visitar a Kiba el día anterior y éste no había perdido tiempo en alardear ante él.

-Pues, fue difícil, pero gracias a Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei y Akamaru hemos podido completarla- Juega con sus dedos al responder, las mejillas arreboladas y un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

-Venga Hinata, que Kiba me ha comentado que estuviste genial, deberías quedarte con algo de crédito. Así los tontos como él y yo no nos lo robamos.- Todo lo suelta a bocarrajo, dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda (como esas que le daba a Sasuke cuando quería cabrearlo, pero sólo que más suave y como excusa, porque hay algo que le hace querer saltar la barrera que está entre ambos, conocer un poco más a Hinata) No sabe bien por qué lo soltó, eso de confesar que ya ha hablado con Kiba. Aunque, a decir verdad, sí, sí que lo sabe. La pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas adquiriendo una nueva tonalidad de rojo desconocido por todo shinobi valen la pena completamente.

-Naruto-kun, eso no es cierto, ustedes no se roban ningún crédito, lo consiguieron a pulso.- _Vamos, tú puedes_ se dice mientras sube la mirada de su tazón de ramen, para que al fin sus ojos se choquen con las orbes azules de su acompañante.

Acompañante que le mira con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, sonriendo como cuando ambos tenían diez, y él decía que le sacaría a Sasuke el puesto de novato número uno de la Academia.

Y se quedan así, mirándose, al menos, hasta que él recuerda que ha quedado con Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-Taichou para seguir entrenando. Se levanta perezosamente (es que cree que quedaría mal que se vaya de golpe como alma que lleva el diablo y, además, no es como que Kakashi-sensei vaya a llegar a tiempo de todos modos) y le paga a Miso lo que le debe. Le dirige una última sonrisa a Hinata de forma de despedida antes de darse la vuelta para salir del local. Sonrisa a la que ella responde con un -Hasta luego, Naruto-kun-

Él podría decirle muchas cosas. Podría decirle que ese día está bonita, que su cabello ha crecido mucho en estos años y que se ve mejor con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Podría hacerlo, pero la verdad es que no, que es preferible así. También podría decirle que le gusta estar con ella, que parece natural y sin apuros, como esa gota de calma que se anhela entre tanto caos, entre tanta lucha y sufrimiento.

Pero, como al fin y al cabo no lo hace, se conforma con volverse antes de salir definitivamente del local y decirle que -¿Sabes, Hinata? En verdad me gustan mucho las personas como tú-

Y, con un "¡Nos vemos, Hinata!" gritado al aire, se dirige a la zona de entrenamiento número tres. Porque al entrenar, al no rendirse y seguir persistiendo, la vuelta de Sasuke y el título de Hokage están un paso más cerca. Además, con un poco de suerte, hasta podría hacerla sentir orgullosa. Porque, si había algo que Naruto no quería, era precisamente el defraudar a una de las personas que creyó en él desde el principio (y, la verdad, es que esperaba que lo continuara haciendo hasta el final).

-_Siempre me rendía y lloraba por eso, estuve a punto de caer en el camino equivocado. Pero tú… tú me has mostrado el camino correcto. Siempre iba detrás de ti…esperando que me sorprendieras. Solo quería caminar junto a ti, solo quería estar contigo… Tú has hecho que yo cambie, tu sonrisa me salvó, por eso no tengo miedo de protegerte. Porque yo… te amo-_

_

* * *

  
_

Hacía mucho que me moría de ganas de hacer algo de ellos y estas se incrementaron cuando Kishi nos mandó ese_ Te amo_ por parte de Hinata y luego no nos dijo nada másSo, aquí mi intento. Ojala les haya gustado ^^_  
_


End file.
